The life of the Sand siblings and Tia uchiha
by Tianina Uchiha
Summary: Come read how Gaara and his siblings live with my OC, Tianina (Tia) Uchiha. read the ups and downs of life and the annoying Kankuro. ...I suck at summaries
1. the first chapter

Gaara sighed as he walked through the front door to the Sand Siblings house, today he had signed 197 papers and he was absolutely exhausted. When he entered, his nose filled with the smell of delicious, chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh hey, Gaara how was your day?" Kankuro asked while sitting on the floor in the living room working on Crow.

"Boring, where is Temari?" Gaara asked taking off his robes,

"She is in the kitchen," Kankuro answered. "Watching 'the master' at work." Gaara knew straight away that 'The master' was his best friend Tia Uchiha. As Gaara got up he heard the crashing of pots and pans- he then ran to the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD SORRY, TIA!" Temari yelled, she had tripped over and Temari's hand had hit a pan which collapsed on Tia's head.

"I-i-it's alright Temari…OH hey Gaara what's up?" Tia asked rubbing where the impact was. Tia was a jinchuriki just like Gaara had been except now Tia had Shukaku sealed inside herself. To put it simply: she hated it. Tia was wearing her normal ninja outfit that consisted of a black hoodie, black pants and sandals (black of course). Her hair is short, messy and orange and her eyes are honey and have no pupils. Like Gaara she has black rings around her eyes due to insomnia.

"Nothing just came to check what was going on…are there any cookies?"

Tia smiled and laughed. "Gaara you can smell cookies a mile away, here." As Tia gave a choc chip cookie to Gaara he furociously ate it with his teeth. To Temari it looked scary; to Tia it looked absolutely adorable.

"Uh anyway, how was your day, Gaara?" Temari asked,

"Boring."

"So was mine I had to teach some kids at the academy and only two turned up." Temari sighed,

"Well at least you guys had something to do, I was stuck hanging out with Kankuro all day" Tia whined. For a shinobi the same age as Gaara she did act a bit childish but that's what makes her Tia.

"HEY I MIGHT BE IN THE OTHER ROOM BUT IM NOT DEAF!" Kankuro yelled.

"SORRY, BUT IT IS THE TRUTH. YOU BORE ME!" Tia yelled back

"Oh by the way Tia you need to tell Gaara!" Temari stated.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh Neji is coming over, he will be here in a couple of hours," Tia said.

"Great." Gaara started his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"HEY Neji is my friend. Don't you dare be cruel" Tia yelled poking Gaara in the arm,

"He also said he was bringing Shikamaru along" Temari smiled as Kankuro strolled in.

"And Matsuri!" Kankuro added, Tia scowled. Her and Matsuri had been in a long standing rivalry for the most stupid reason; Gaara. Yeah, Matsuri thought Gaara was flirting with Tia when ACTUALLY Gaara was asking if Tia needed help carrying the papers to his office.

"Hey T.J don't worry I don't think Matsuri is not going to attack you this time she's here to go on a date with Kankuro." Temari laughed.

"Hey it might be more than a date!" Kankuro protested, AWKWARD SILENCE well till there was a knock at the door and Kankuro went red thinking of Matsuri

"I'll get it." Tia sighed. When she opened the door she was right in front of her long-time…. 'Enemy' Matsuri

"Hello Tia," Matsuri fake smiled.

"Ditto Matsuri." Tia blankly replied. The two stared at each other – sorry let me rephrase myself they glared* at each other for about half an hour.

"Well slut, are you going to let me into the sand sibs house or not?" Matsuri spat, Tia growled.

"If you call me that one more then I won't let you in to Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and MY house whore."

"Uh your house, WTF!" Matsuri yelled. Just when Gaara went to check what was taking Tia so long "OHHHHH hello Gaara-kun how was your day?"

"Crap. Why are you yelling at Tia?"

"Well Gaara-kun if you must know this Slutty friend of yours won't let me in." Matsuri Fake sobbed. Tia stared open mouthed.

'What the fuck is up with this bitch' she thought

"Well I don't blame her," Gaara started blankly, earning a shocked brunet and a happy orange haired jinchuriki "You called her a slut."

"Bu- bu- but Gaara-kun"

"That's lord Kazekage to you" Gaara snapped.

"S-sorry lord Kazekage…" Matsuri muttered.

"Ok Gaara I think we've had our fun you can go and get another cookie." Tia sighed happily,

"Ha ha YES!" Gaara cheered as he ran to the kitchen like a five year old.

"HOW COME YOU GET TO CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME AND I HAVE TO CALL HIM KAZEKAGE?!" Matsuri suddenly snapped.

"befkufe Tifa ifs mu frrinedf, thest wuhy." Gaara said through a cookie as he came back. (Translation: "Because Tia is my friend, that's why.")

"Oh…can I come in now?"

"Oh right yeah sure," Tia piped up "KANKURO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND WANTS YA!"

"God Tia no needs to shout oh Hey Matsuri!" Kankuro said,

"KANKY" She yelled as she ran up to get a hug. Tia and Gaara looked at each-other sighed and went to the lounge to watch Harry potter.

* * *

**i have not made many stories at all so i tried to make this if its bad please dont kill me. read and review please.**


	2. enter Neji, Shikamaru and

Temari was reading Tia's new manga 'Fruits Basket', Kankuro and Matsuri had gone out to dinner; Tia was watching 'Harry potter and the Goblet of fire' while Gaara was fuming something about Neji being a dick. When there was a knock Gaara stared at the door like a dog when it sees a cat as Tia went to answer yet again. He heard the slight murmur of Tia and what's this _**3**_ males, wait there is Neji and Shikamaru then who is the third?

Gaara then heard the laughter of someone he knew quite well. "Lee" he muttered before standing up and going to the door.

When he got there, he regrated what he saw. Tia and Neji was hugging. (yes hugging) When the orange haired jinchuriki noticed the red head staring in disgust, she pushed Neji with a lot of force. Neji bashed into Lee who went into Shikamaru and the three fell to the floor.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered, as always.

"Sorry guys…" Tia mumbled sheepishly. Out of nowhere, Gaara gripped Tia's wrist and dragged her to the kitchen.

"G-Gaara, what's wrong?" Tia asked worriedly.

"why-were-you-hugging-the-enemy?" he replied hurriedly

"Sorry?"

"WHY. WERE. YOU. HUGGING. THE ENEMY TIA!?" Gaara yelled as he spun around to face her.

"Wha-"

"YOU WERE HUGGING NEJI AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY. DON'T MAKE ME ASK A FOURTH TIME!" He yelled again, gripping her shoulders.

"Ga-Gaara, I-" but yet again, Tia was cut off.

"TELL ME DAMMIT!"

"IF YOU WILL LET ME FINISH THEN I WILL!" She snapped, slapping Gaara on the cheek (Girls need to stand up for themselves too you know). When Tia realised that she had slapped the red head, she stood there in an awkward silence. Gaara realized that he had been slapped by the one person in the world he has always been friends with.

**Gaara's pov.**

'_She slapped me…WTF my best friend slapped me, Tia slapped me…' _ That was all that was going through my mind at the moment. I stood there in silence starring at her… beautiful, Honey/amber…ARGHHH im not falling for her. She slapped me.

**Tia's pov.**

'_OMG-WTF-JESUSS-CRIST-IN-HEAVEN. I slapped him, Gaara the Kazekage and me, Tia Uchiha slapped him WTH!' _Then I heard snickering but not from the house, my conscience- sorry let me rephrase myself. My new* conscience, Shukaku is laughing at me. Damn you Shukaku, I really hate you right now. I stared at his Handsome, Turquoise/jade eyes… Wait what?

**Normal pov.**

So the both stood there; in silence, two red heads. (Can someone please tell me why people with orange hair are classified as 'red heads' I mean seriously we deserve a name to) AWKWARD.

Both of them not noticing Temari sitting at the table "Hey guys" Tia and Gaara both flinched in surprise.

"h-how long have you been there, Temari," Tia asked softly.

"Long enough, nice slap Tini," Temari smirked "Hey Gaara nice job at getting slapped!"

"Shuddup." The two said in unison. Temari laughed to herself and stood up and left the room.

"Why does she keep calling me 'Tini'?" Tia asked to no one in particular.

"Because she can" Gaara muttered to himself.

"I heard that!"

"So?"

"Sigh im going back to Lee and Neji." And with that, Tia left the room.

"Curse you Neji I see what you're doing to her…"


End file.
